Out of the Easy
Out of the Easy is the seventh episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. Summary LIES, DECEITS AND BETRAYALS — With a dire prophecy looming over them, Klaus and Elijah invite Lucien, Tristan and Aurora to a Thanksgiving gathering in an attempt to negotiate a truce. When Aurora reveals that she has powerful leverage over Klaus, Hayley and Freya take matters into their own hands, leading to a deadly three-way confrontation. Elsewhere, Marcel and Vincent are forced to take drastic measures when they realize Davina may be in over her head, and Camille finds herself face-to-face with a dangerous new threat. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen Co-Starring *Antwan Mills as Anton Uncredited *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis (archive footage) Trivia * Antagonists: Anton and the Trinity: Lucien Castle, Tristan de Martel and Aurora de Martel. * This is the last new episode before the Thanksgiving holiday break. * All three members of The Trinity are shown together for the first time in present day in this episode. * The dinner in this episode was shown in The Prophecy. * Tristan and Lucien revealed that both Jack the Ripper and the Son of Sam was their doing. * Davina is shunned by the 9 covens of New Orleans, access to the Ancestors and removed as Regent after it's learned what she did to Van's mother Kara as seen For the Next Millennium and You Hung the Moon. Vincent helped reveal the truth in order to protect Davina from the Strix if she refused to help with their plan. * Aurora revealed that she placed Rebekah's body at the bottom of the ocean. ** However, Aurora confesses that while she doesn't know where exactly Rebekah was placed, her location was placed in two separate envelopes. Aurora's containing the latitude and Tristan's containing the longitude. * Freya casted a privacy spell with sage. Just like her mother Esther Mikaelson did before her in Dangerous Liaisons. * Klaus and Elijah take Tristan hostage to ensure Aurora's corporation in returning Rebekah safely. ** However this backfires as Aurora, furious over Tristan's situation and with the revelation of Camille, takes the latter hostage as retaliation. Continuity *Several characters mentioned that it is thanksgiving time, as it is in the parallel TVD episode: Mommie Dearest, making both shows at the same timeline. *Tristan, Davina, Jackson, Van and Vincent were last seen in The Axeman's Letter. *Alexis was mentioned and appeared through archive footage in this episode. She was poisoned by Aurora in A Walk on the Wild Side. *Finn and Kol's deaths were mentioned by Tristan. **Finn was staked by Matt in The Murder of One. He was last seen in flashbacks in The Axeman's Letter. **Kol was staked by Jeremy in A View to a Kill. He was last seen in flashbacks in For the Next Millennium. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **St. Louis Cathedral **The Abattoir **Louis Armstrong International Airport **Lucien's Penthouse **St. Anne's Church **Kenner Apartment **Rousseau's **Lafayette Cemetery **Gillesbie's Pub **Cami's Apartment Behind the Scenes *This episode was the third lowest viewed episode of the series with 0.80 million. Body Count *Anton - Staked; killed by Klaus Cultural References *'' '' is a 2013 novel by Ruta Sepetys. The book is set in 1950 in the French Quarter of New Orleans. The daughter of a brothel prostitute, Josie Moraine wants more out of life than the Big Easy has to offer. She devises a plan to get out, but a mysterious death leaves Josie tangled in an investigation that will challenge her allegiance to her mother, her conscience, and Willie Woodley, the brusque madam on Conti Street. Josie is caught between the dream of an elite college and a quest for the truth. Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus (to Elijah) : "I will get Rebekah back." :Lucien : "I have been called to dine with the Mikaelsons." :Camille : "Are they gonna serve your head on a platter?" :Elijah (To [[The Trinity|'The Trinity']]) : "I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The lies, the deceit." :Klaus : "Freya!" :Elijah (to Klaus) : "I can feel the holiday spirit already." |-|Extended Promo= :Marcel (to Elijah): "We need to find Rebekah!" :Hayley : "Please tell me that we're going to kill someone." :Elijah : "Oh we will kill many someones." :Klaus : "That's a strategy that I whole heartedly endorse." :Lucien : "I have been called to dine with the Mikaelsons." :Camille : "Are they gonna serve your head on a platter?" :Elijah (To [[The Trinity|'The Trinity']]) : "I rather enjoy Thanksgiving. The lies, the deceit, the betrayal." :Klaus : "Freya!" :Lucien : "Oh this all escalated very quickly." :Elijah (to Klaus) : "I can feel the holiday spirit already!" |-|CHCH Promo= :Elijah (to Hayley and Freya) : "If we're to start a war that is determined where allegiances lie." :Hayley (to Aurora): "Where is Rebekah?!" :Tristan (to Klaus): "Kill an Original, wipe out an entire line of rivals." :Lucien : "One shall fall by family." :Elijah : "Niklaus will always put family first." |-|Sneak Peek= :Camille : "Do you really think you can trick my friends into thinking I'm fine? Someone's gonna notice that I'm gone and when they do, they'll track me here." :Lucien : "Well, not within the next few hours. By which time you'll be free of vervain and I'll be able to compel you to forget everything, including all manner of tortures and punishments I might yet employ should you continue to prove disrespectful. That'll be the nanny. This is Anton. A very loyal and very dangerous friend. Tread carefully. Oh, and, uh, Anton, if should you not hear from me by nightfall, go ahead and kill her. But do it quickly. Oh, and for god's sake, don't ask if she has any final words -- you'll be here for the weekend." |-|Inside Clip= :Marcel : "We need to find Rebekah!" :Elijah : "Marcel, I will not rest until my sister is found." :Elijah (to Klaus) : "I can feel the holiday spirit already!" :Elijah (to Klaus) : "Systematically turn them against one another, and then devastate their pitiful alliance!" :Marcel : "The Strix want you to help them take down the Mikaelsons. Now, if you say no, they will kill you. If you say yes, Klaus will do something much worse." :Davina: "Marcel, you still see me as this little girl in the attic. I'm not that girl anymore. I don't run from anyone." :Elijah (to Klaus) : "Your sister is missing." :Aurora : "Well... She's not exactly missing." :Klaus : "I will get Rebekah back. Trust me. Keeping Aurora close garners the goodwill we need." :Elijah : "Well, it is a bold -- if somewhat lecherous-- plan. Will you employ the same tactic when it comes time to retrieve the medallion from Lucien and Tristan?" :Klaus : "They're not really my type." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x07 Promo "Out of the Easy" (HD) The Originals Out of the Easy Trailer The CW The Originals 3x07 CHCH Promo The Originals 3x07 Sneak peek 1 The Originals Inside Out of the Easy The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos(a).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos(b).jpg The_Originals_-_Episode_3_07_-_Out_of_the_Easy_-_Promotional_Photos©.jpg Originals Out-of-the-Easy-1446654915.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TO307_0097Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0098ElijahFreya-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0101MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0117Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_0126KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0141Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0147Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0182MarcelHayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0194Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_0215Elijah-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_0219Marcel-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0229Hayley-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0273Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0278KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0296Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0302Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0325KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0388Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0405Elijah-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0414Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0417Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_0478Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0492Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0510TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0580Tristan-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0586Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0666Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_0681Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_0709Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0715Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_0751LucienAnton.jpg Normal_TO307_0775Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_0779Davina-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_0805MarcelDavina.jpg Normal_TO307_0878HayleyJackson.jpg Normal_TO307_0891Hayley-Jackson.jpg Normal_TO307_0893Jackson-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_0915HayleyJackson.jpg Normal_TO307_0939TristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0959Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_0970Lucien-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0972Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0979Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0983Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1027ElijahKlaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1046Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_1050Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1079Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1081Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_1145VinMarcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1170Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1172Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_1361LLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1370Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1380Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_1392Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_1396Anton.jpg Normal_TO307_1401Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_1451CamiAnton.jpg Normal_TO307_1456Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_1484Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1490Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1498KlausAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1521Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_1555TristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1613Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_1615Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1621Freya-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_1640Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_1648Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1692Vin-Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1704Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1734Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_1738Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1739Van.jpg Normal_TO307_1747Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_1759Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1769Aurora-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1818Freya-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1845FreyaAuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1881Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_1888FreyaTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1895ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1903KlausFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_1906Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1912Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1928ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1946ElijahTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_1948KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1959Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_1961Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1976Van.jpg Normal_TO307_1980Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1988Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_1994DavinaVinVan.jpg Normal_TO307_1998DavinaVin.jpg Normal_TO307_2049Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2054Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2072KlausTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2134Lucien-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2186Lucien-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2201Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2217LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2219Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2241Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2247Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_2289HayleyFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_2294Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2326Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_2347Vin-Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_2366DavinaVinVan.jpg Normal_TO307_2399Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_2407Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2431Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_2455HayleyAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2466HayleyFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_2475Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_2490Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_2523KlausTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2537Klaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2554Tristan-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2591HayleyFreya.jpg Normal_TO307_2623Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_2645Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_2660Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2693Klaus-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2716AuroraTristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2723Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2730ElijahFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2750KlausElijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2774Klaus-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2794KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2805Freya.jpg Normal_TO307_2822Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2829Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_2857Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_2882Anton.jpg Normal_TO307_2884Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_2907Anton.jpg Normal_TO307_2914Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_2933Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_2941Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2960Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2981Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2984Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3011Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3047Klaus-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3060Davina.jpg Normal_TO307_3068Vin.jpg Normal_TO307_3090MarcelVin.jpg Normal_TO307_3099Davina-Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_3104Marcel.jpg Normal_TO307_3134Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3138Cami.jpg Normal_TO307_3153Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_3172Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_3216Jackson.jpg|Jackson-Hayley Normal_TO307_3235HayleyJackson.jpg Normal_TO307_3261Hayley.jpg Normal_TO307_3292Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3299Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_3304Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3321Elijah-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO307_3325.jpg Normal_TO307_3330Elijah.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes